


Someone Like You

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Mick Rory Appreciation Week [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mick Rory Appreciation Week, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, threesome negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Mick saw the way Goatee was looking at them.Day #7: Free Day





	Someone Like You

Mick saw the way he looked at them and smirked. After being with Len for almost twenty years, there weren't that many kinks they hadn’t tried. They had a give and take attitude when it came to their relationship — Len loved to cuddle and Mick loved falling to pieces underneath his husband. Yet, there was one last thing they had yet to try. 

In the years that Mick had been with Len, they had never taken anyone else into their bed. Mick was jealous by nature and had never been interested in sharing his husband. There was something about Oliver Queen, however, that had Mick rethinking his no threesome rule. He would love to see the Arrow fall apart underneath him Len while took him. He just had to talk to Leonard about his little change of heart. So when the others were discussing how to defeat the Dominators, Mick pulled Leonard to the side.

“Did you notice our admirer?” Mick asked.

“Of course, do you want me to tell him to chill?”

“No, I was thinking we might have a little fun with him after we kick some alien ass,” Mick said.

“Are sure, you didn’t see too interest when we were discussing the possibility of bringing Scarlet into our bed.”

“That’s because I’m not interest in him. Besides, I think he has his hands full with Tech Boy and Reporter Girl.”

“Hmm, he is gorgeous but he seems a little too tense.”

“I’m sure that between the two of us we can relieve some of Goatee’s tension.”

“Would this be at one time thing or you want more than one night?” Leonard asked.

“Let’s see how pretty Goatee is when he falls apart underneath us before deciding anything.”

“Okay, when this whole thing is over, we’ll give Oliver Queen a little test drive.”

Licking his lips, Mick couldn’t wait until the Dominators were gone and they could proposition the Arrow properly. With the way Goatee looked at them, Mick knew that there was no way in hell Oliver was going to turn them down.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this into a series where Mick and Len have to woo Oliver. I will try to update it when I can.


End file.
